


Day 3

by letskissandtellanawfultruth



Series: 31 Days of Kink [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskissandtellanawfultruth/pseuds/letskissandtellanawfultruth
Summary: Bucky pushed Steve into the alleyway, shushing him as he went.





	Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Kinktober! The prompts I used were: public sex, sthenolagnia (strengh/muscles), and sex against a wall/table/non-bed object.   
> Sorry this is late, uni is kicking my ass lately!

Bucky pushed Steve into the alleyway, shushing him as he went. The sun was beginning to dip down below the horizon, bathing everything in an orange glow. Bucky kept pushing Steve until they reached the very end of the alleyway, crowding Steve into the corner.

“You look so good like this.” Bucky commented in a breathy voice as Steve looked at him with lustful eyes, biting his lip, knowing what was coming. Bucky’s hand grabbed at Steve’s clothed cock, already hard and fighting against the zipper of his jeans. Steve hissed, quickly looking back down the alleyway to make sure they hadn’t been spotted.

Bucky knew this was Steve’s biggest kink. Back in the 40s, they never would’ve been able to get away with this behaviour. Steve had always wished he and Bucky could be like every other couple, holding hands and kissing in public, not being ashamed to show themselves. And yes, being a part of the Avengers did still put a damper on that what with publicity concerns and all, but being able to sneak away like this without the fear of being caught or, worse, killed; it set Steve’s skin alight. He could feel himself buzzing.

Steve bucked up into his lover’s hand, hissing out a “hurry up”. Bucky rolled his eyes before dropping to his knees and quickly releasing Steve’s cock of its confines, pushing his jeans down to mid thigh. Bucky wrapped his hand around the base of the glorious dick before him; he could already feel himself drooling, wanting the thick cock in his throat yesterday. He looked up at Steve through his eyelashes coyly, gently licking at the head. Steve groaned, head falling back against the brick wall. His fingers laced into Bucky’s hair, tightening as Bucky continued his assault on his sensitive cock, licking around the head and paying particular attention to the frenulum. 

Steve’s eyes opened again to look down as Bucky smirked before taking the whole cock in his mouth and throat. The two moaned in unison, the vibrations around Steve’s cock only adding to his pleasure. Bucky pulled up slowly before diving back down, quickly picking up a frantic pace of deepthroating. Steve let out a string of moans, hands flexing in Bucky’s hair. His hips began to thrust into the warm heat surrounding his cock, only making Bucky moan. He loved when Steve was too turned on to be polite.

“Fuck my face, baby.” He breathed out as he quickly pulled himself off of Steve. Steve didn’t need to be told twice, breathing out “fuck” as his hand tightened in the hair and pulled Bucky back onto his dick. The pace was harsh and frantic, Steve fucking himself into Bucky’s pliant throat. Bucky’s right hand trailed down to press against his dick, making him moan against the length.

“Touch yourself.” Steve practically begged, licking his lips and Bucky followed his orders and released his own cock from his pants. He wrapped his fist around his own considerable length and fucked himself into it, breathing harshly and moaning.

“Oh fuck, I can’t- I’m gonna-” Steve breathed as his hips began to stutter. Bucky moaned, fisting his dick faster at the anticipation of what was coming. Two thrusts and Steve let out a growl, cock releasing spurt after spurt of his hot cum down Bucky’s throat. When he released Bucky’s hair, he pulled off and licked his lips, releasing moans of his own. He was so close, he could almost taste it.

“Get up.” Steve demanded, pulling Bucky up by his arm. He turned him around to face the wall and unceremoniously dropped to his own knees. He pulled Bucky’s pants down and dived between his cheeks, hot tongue finding Bucky’s hole.

Bucky practically whimpered as he felt Steve licking against his hole, wriggling his tongue just inside gently. Steve’s left hand travelled along Bucky’s thigh and began to play with his balls. Steve pulled away slightly to spit onto Bucky’s hole, making him thrust up into his hand and let out a low groan. Steve stood up as his index finger slid against his lover’s hole a few times before sliding in and finding his prostate immediately.

“Cum for me, baby.” Steve groaned into his ear, his left hand quickly clamping over Bucky’s mouth. It was too much for Bucky and he let out a shout against the hand as he came, hips stuttering and pushing back into Steve’s finger.

Bucky let his sweaty forehead rest against the bricks, still pushing back against Steve’s finger.

“I want- I- fuck, Stevie.” He whimpered, unable to articulate his desires. 

“I know, baby, shh.” Steve chuckled into his ear. He turned Bucky around and kissed him, sliding his tongue into his mouth as Bucky sighed happily. Steve pulled a small packet of lube out of pocket and slicked his fingers before two pressed into Bucky. Bucky’s mouth went slack against Steve’s, letting out little whimpers and sighs. Steve scissored his fingers and Bucky groaned.

“M’ready.” Bucky groaned out. Steve’s fingers slipped out and he crowded Bucky into the wall. He picked up Bucky, causing Bucky to moan, and pressed into him slowly. Once he bottomed out, they both sighed into each other’s mouths. Steve let him adjust as he moved Bucky’s knees over his arms, holding him in place.

And that was Bucky’s biggest kink. He may have been a mass of muscle, but so was Steve now. The serum had done wonders; not that he didn’t love how Steve looked before. But Bucky had always been curious what it would be like to be the small one, being able to be manhandled and thrown around. He loved when Steve would own him, lift him and fuck into him or throw him onto a bed and have his way with him.

“Fuck, you feel so good around my cock, baby.” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear. Bucky’s mouth hung open, struggling to take in even breaths as he adjusted to Steve’s thick cock _finally_ filling him.

“Move,” Bucky begged in a moan, “need- God, fuck, please.” Steve slowly pulled out, leaving just the tip in before sliding all the way back in again. They both let out a moan in unison, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling.

Steve kept his pace slow, enjoying watching Bucky’s eyes roll back into his skull, enjoying the deep thrusts. Every other thrust, he would adjust his hips to ensure he hit Bucky’s prostate, making him keen into it. 

“So good, too good, Stevie, wanna-” Bucky practically sighed, attempting to thrust back against Steve and push himself onto the cock currently filling him slower than he would like.

“You’re such a little cockslut, baby. You want more, huh?” Steve asked in an almost mocking tone, his thrusts increasing in speed. “You love your captain filling your tight little ass?” Bucky nodded frantically, letting out a litany of ‘yes, yes, yes’. “You wanna feel my cum? Want me to fill you up so good?”

Steve began thrusting harshly into the heat, grabbing for Bucky’s bobbing cock between them and roughly stroking. 

“I wanna see you cum, baby. Wanna make you feel so good.” Steve groaned into his lover’s ear, nibbling and kissing at the area.

“Stevie, ohhh, please, wanna- please, let me- fuck.” Bucky muttered, frantic and almost incoherent between his moans and groans. He was bucking his hips between the thick cock filling his ass and the hand around his own, throwing off Steve’s rhythm but not caring as he was lost in the pleasure building within him. Steve groaned and pushed him against the wall, holding him tight and taking back control. His thrusts became fast and shallow, hand flying along Bucky’s cock.

“You’ve been so good, baby. Cum for me.” As the words left his lips, Bucky’s mouth opened in a silent moan, cum splattering Steve’s shirt and hand. “Oh fuck, baby, you look so good like this.” Steve’s head fell to Bucky’s shoulder, biting down on the muscle as he reached his own peak, filling Bucky with his cum.

The two took in deep breaths as they came down from their highs before breaking into a burst of giggles. They briefly made eye contact before leaning into each other, lips meeting in the middle. Bucky licked his way into Steve’s mouth, muffling Steve’s moan.

“Fuck, baby, stop. Or we’ll never make it home.” Steve warned, pulling his now spent cock out of his lover.

“I’m not seeing the problem.” Bucky smirked. Steve rolled his eyes at the older, releasing his legs and placing him back on the ground. They adjusted their clothes, trying to look like they hadn’t just been fucking each others’ brains out in an alleyway. Steve was still letting out occasional giggles which only made Bucky giggle.

“Punk.” He said affectionately, pulling in Steve for one last kiss.

“Jerk. Let’s go home.” Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and lead him out of the alleyway.


End file.
